Closer
by MadScientistV
Summary: Spock and McCoy have been dating for two years, but when Spock starts avoiding Leonard, Bones decides to visit him and after a series of interruptions, finally learns 'what the hell's wrong with' Spock. Pon Farr fic!


Just a little somethin somethin... I OWN NOTHING!

Leonard McCoy was pissed. Not frustrated. Not upset. Down right pissed. His lover of two years was avoiding him and he was out of whiskey. He would ask Jim for some of the captain's alcohol, but the man was nowhere to be found. The doctor had been there for Jim for any and all reasons, but when he needed the younger man, he was nowhere to be found. At least, not where the doctor was concerned. He figured the captain was probably off flirting with some poor ensign or training with Sulu.

'So long as he's not pissing my Vulcan off...' The doctor thought with a snort. Although he had to admit, Spock and Kirk had been getting along pretty well lately. 'Oh... if that boy is flirting with Spock, I'm gonna kill him.' McCoy glared heatedly at the computer in front of him. 'Spock is hot and Jim knows it!' Finally giving in, McCoy spoke. "Computer, locate Commander Spock."

The computer took a moment to find the Vulcan, but soon responded. "Commander Spock is currently meditating in his quarters Doctor McCoy."

"Now locate Captain Kirk."

The doctor waited another few moments. "Captain Kirk is in Engineering."

"At least the two aren't together..." Feeling a sense of urgeny, Leonard decided to approach his lover about what the hell his problem was. Leaving sickbay, he turned to go to the living quarters, only to be interrupted by an ensign from engineering.

"Doctor!"

Sighing, McCoy turned to the young man. "Yes?"

"Its the captain! He's been hurt!"

The doctor reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Why am I not surprised?" Grabbing his kit, he followed the ensign down to engineering where Kirk was sitting in a chair, hands wrapped around his left thigh. "What is it?"

"I told them! Its nothing! Just a scratch!" Jim protested as McCoy forced him to remove his hands.

"More like a slice! I swear, Doctor! I turn me back fer a minute and 'e's already getting 'imself hurt!" Scotty proclaimed as McCoy examined the injury.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said as he pulled out a hypospray and some bandages.

"Oh no! You get that thing away from me!" Jim yelled.

McCoy glared at him. "Its just a pain killer! Nothing you're allergic to!"

"Yeah right! Thats what you said when I first got on this ship three years ago!" The captain glared at his friend. "My hand swelled and then my tongue went numb!"

"And I fixed it!" McCoy glanced thankfully at Scotty when the man grabbed Kirk's shoulders to hold him still while the good doctor injected the hypospray and then wrapped the injury.

As McCoy stood with his kit, Kirk stood as well and regarded his friend. "Has Spock talked to you yet?"

"No. I was on my way to see him when the ensign came to get me, which would've been faster if you'd just called me over the intercom." He looked at the ensign, who flushed in embarassment and apologized softly. "Well, take it easy on that leg for a couple days, but you'll be fine." He muttered and walked out.

Scotty leaned to Kirk and whispered. "McCoy seems a bit on edge lately. Everythin goin alright with Commander Spock?"

"Not really. Spock's been avoiding Bones the past couple of days and Bones isn't happy about it." Kirk whispered back. Scotty's mouth opened in a small 'o' shape in understanding.

McCoy stopped by sickbay to return his kit, then opted for grabbing a few hyposprays, just in case. As he made his way to Spock's quarters, he got intercepted again. This time by Chekov, who had been on his way to sickbay with a headache. Leonard sighed and walked the boy to sickbay and ran the sensor over Chekov's body to find that the boy was coming down with a cold. He gave Pavel some medicine and laid him in a biobed.

"Nurse, stay with him for a couple hours, I need to go talk to someone." The nurses nodded and McCoy once again began his trek to Spock's quarters. As he got closer to Spock, his uneasiness began to ease away. He stopped in front of the door and opened his mouth to ask the computer for entry, but the door opened and a hand pulled him into the way too hot room.

The doctor was slammed and pinned against a wall and a hot mouth covered his own. He let out a soft sound of surprise, the sound muffled by a tongue, but relaxed as he knew he was in the arms of his Vulcan. Hands roamed over his clothed body, gripping in all the right places and trying to undress him. Flushed and moaning, the doctor fought to remember the reason he came to Spock's room in the first place. He definitely knew it wasn't for sex, but his body disagreed with his mind. His shirt was removed and those hot lips rained kisses and nips down his neck.

"Spock... wait..." The doctor moaned at a sharp nip to his collar bone.

"I will not..." The Vulcan growled, pressing his body against the doctor's.

'I did not come here to have sex with him...' Leonard thought, moaning as his nipples were teased and tortured. 'I came here to... to... dammit... I came here to do something, but not have sex with him!'

"You are thinking of other things when you should be thinking of me, Leonard..."

The doctor glared at the Vulcan. "Being with my physically isn't enough? So you gotta be in my mind?!"

"That is what the Vulcan mind meld is all about." Spock straightened, eyes level with McCoy's blue orbs.

The momentary pause in their activities cleared the fog from Leonard's mind, giving him the chance to remember why he came to the Vulcan's chambers. Mouth opening some, he pushed Spock away from him. "You!" The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, dark eyes aflame with lust. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I do not understand, Doctor."

"You avoid me for two days, no contact whatsoever, and when I come here to talk, you try to seduce me into your bed?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leonard glared angrily at the Vulcan.

Spock sighed. He had hoped that when he entered this relationship with Leonard, the doctor would read up on Vulcan anatomy and physiology. "Leonard..." He reached to take the doctor's hand, but McCoy stepped aside, shaking his head.

"Nuh uh! Until you tell me why you avoided me, we're not going to touch!" McCoy knew enough about Vulcan's. He knew they were touch telepaths and would only touch the one's they cared about and that they also drew comfort from touching the one they loved.

Spock's eyes showed a bit of hurt at first, but he understood the doctor's reasoning. "I am entering Pon Farr." The Vulcan said softly.

McCoy stared at Spock for a moment, confused. "Pon Farr?" He knew he'd heard the words somewhere, he just couldn't remember. "It... sounds familiar, but I can't remember."

"It is a Vulcan mating ritual. Every seven years, Vulcans go through Pon Farr, and they must mate with their chosen one or they will die from the blood fever."

Bones felt his heart ache from the words 'mate' and 'die'. "So... what? We have to take you to New Vulcan so you can find a mate?"

"I already have a mate." Spock said matter-of-factly.

"O-Oh? Who is she? Lt. Uhura?"

"I do not understand. Lt. Uhura and I had a disagreement and I am now with you. You are my t'hy'la, Leonard." Spock stepped closer to the human, sensing his distress.

"T'hy what?"

"My t'hy'la. My heart, my soul... the equivalent of what humans call soul mate. My chosen mate."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've put you on medical leave instead of forcing you to work when you should be relaxing." Bones glared at the Vulcan again, but allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace.

"Jim gave me the rest of the day off. I told him I wanted to speak to you and he understood."

"Then why didn't you come speak to me?!"

"I needed to give myself a chance to put up my barriers or I would have, as humans say, 'jumped your bones'."

Bones ignored the pun and instead, opted to return the Vulcan's embrace, resting his head on the strong shoulder. Closing his eyes, he felt a sense of security and lust feel him. "Spock... how long does this mating ritual last?"

"Seven days..."

"And what does Pon Farr consist of?" The doctor asked, now regretting not having read up on Vulcan physiology when he'd began getting physical with the Vulcan.

"Sex obviously. But... I must also ask if you are ready to fully commit yourself to me?"

"Commit? Like marry you or something?"

"Indeed. I must form a complete bond with you, Leonard. We will be married in the eyes of my people and the Federation." Spock looked down at McCoy.

The doctor snorted. "I've put up with you for three years, whats the rest of my life?" He shrugged. "Sure. I'll marry ya, or bond with ya, or whatever."

Spock let a rare smile grace his lips, but his cheeks tinted green and he let out a heated sigh as a hand began massaging his rock hard cock through his pants. He let his head fall back as McCoy's hand massaged his rock and soon he felt lips dance along his neck and tease his ear.

"So... you're horny? Well, thats fine with me, t'hy'la..." Leonard whispered lovingly. "Have your way with mine..."

Spock growled softly. Soon he had their minds melded, their clothes removed and McCoy writhing under him on his bed. Even though he and the doctor made love many times since the start of their relationship, this time was different. Not only he could feel the doctor's pleasure, but the doctor could feel his pleasure as well. Pressing their hips together, he began to slowly hump the good doctor, nipping and laving his nipples as his hands gripping and rubbed McCoy's buttocks. McCoy moaned and gripped anything he could reach. In one hand, he had the sheets of Spock's bed clenched while the other weaved and gripped the soft black hair atop the head that was slowly descending down his chest. He panted heavily, spreading his legs when Spock's hands pushed at his inner thighs, shivering at the hot breath ghosting over his hard, leaking cock.

"Spock!" The doctor arched his back as that too hot mouth closed around his erection, the rough tongue rubbing against the sensitive skin. His hips attempted to buck, dying to be deeper in the hot cavern, but Spock's strong hands held them down to the bed. He whimpered softly, but settled for burying his hands in that black hair.

Spock soon sat up, licking his lips, his eyes alight with a firey lust. McCoy panted and let out a surprised gasp when Spock flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled him up on his knees. He panicked a moment, but the lust filling both his and Spock's minds clouded that panick, and then Spock swiftly entered him. It hurt, but the doctor ignored it, knowing that Spock needed this. The loud moan he let out must've set Spock off, cause soon the Vulcan was pounding into him, striving to reach that heaven of release. Gripping the sheets, Leonard spread his legs further and screamed out when his prostate was brushed.

"SPOCK! Ahh! A-again... please..."

A soft growl met his ears and his hips were tilted up more, Spock's hips pistoning and his cock pounding against the doctor's prostate. Leonard's thighs trembled, his toes curled at the massive pleasure spiking up his spine. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the sheets. He and Spock rarely fucked in this position, but when they did, it was heaven for the doctor. His moans spurred the Vulcan on and soon he felt a hand wrap around his leaking cock. Bones whimpered softly, his arms giving out as he came almost violently. His channel tightened and spasmed around Spock's erection and the Vulcan leaned his chest into McCoy's back. Letting out a soft gasp of Leonard's name, he released into the doctor's body.

Panting, McCoy was finally able to drop his body onto the bed and relax his limbs. He vaguely felt Spock pull out of him, but he did feel the tongue run across and down his back and hot hands pull his cheeks apart. Sighing, he steeled himself for the horny Vulcan's tongue.

A week later, Spock entered the bridge and sat down. Kirk glanced over at him, but said nothing. Well... said nothing at first. But after ten minutes, he finally turned his chair to Spock and spoke.

"Feeling better, Mr. Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain."

Jim pursed his lips and remained silent a moment. "And how's Bones?"

"... Resting, Captain."

Jim nodded and turned back around.

_'I said I'm fine, Spock! I can work!'_

Spock let out a tiny breath and continue working. _'You need to rest, Leonard. You may not want to admit it, but you do need rest. And as you are my t'hy'la, I wish you well.' _He heard the scoff.

_'I can only imagine what Jim's going to ask me about when I next see him. Seven whole days of work missed!'_

_'We were on medical leave. I'm sure he'll understand, t'hy'la.'_ Spock chanced a glance at Jim, who was openly staring at the yeoman.

_'Damn play boy. He'll never get enough of women!'_

_ 'It is not yeoman he is staring at, Leonard. It is the ensign she is talking to.'_ Spock raised an eyebrow at the bark of laughter from his t'hy'la.

_'I always knew he played for the other team as well!'_

_ 'Team, t'hy'la?'_

_ 'Meaning Jim's bi!' _

Spock shook his head.


End file.
